Vampire Knight x House of Night
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Yeah, fail title is fail... Anyway, Cross Academy comes to the House of Night to help beat Kalona and Neferet to find out that Shizuka Hio has teamed up with them! Not sure just when this takes place in either series. Rated for language.


**Yay first story ever!**

**I've had this idea for a while, and I was a little surprised to find that no one did it yet...**

**So I wrote it (thefirstchapterofitbutanyways...)!**

* * *

><p>I sighed and stared out the window pointing to the entrance to the House of Night.<p>

"They were supposed to get here when?" asked Stevie Rae, who was sitting next to me.

"Three hours ago." I replied tiredly, resting my chin on my hand.

"Well they're sure taking their sweet time."

"I'm thinking I'm going to leave if they don't come in the next five minutes." Shaunee piped up, sounding bored as hell.

"Ditto." Erin agreed, sounding just as bored.

"I think I see them!" Damien said suddenly (and a bit loudly). I stood up to get a better look without pressing my face to the window.

"So… Should I go greet them or what?" I asked my friends.

"Well, what do you think, Miss Almost-High-Priestess?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "That they just come in here and get lost?"

"Uh..." I got up from my seat and walked to the door, not opening it yet.

"Go!' Stevie Rae said, giving me an encouraging smile, "We'll be behind you!"

I nodded and opened the doors, just in time to see a group of teenagers led by a man with glasses and a ponytail.

"Are you Zoey Redbird?" the man asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Are you the group of vampiyres visiting from Japan?" I asked.

"Well my daughter Yuki and I aren't vampiyres, but the rest here are." The man said, gesturing to a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a pair of unusually large brown eyes. "I am the headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross."

"Pleased to meet you, Headmaster Cross," I said, hearing my friends coming through the door behind me. "Would you mind introducing me to your vampiyres? Afterwards I'll show you around the school and where you'll be staying."

"Of course, Miss Redbird," the Headmaster said, a stupid smile that looked a little more like a grin on his face, "This is my adopted daughter, Yuki Cross, as I told you before. This is Zero Kiryu," Cross motioned to a boy with silver hair and lavender colored eyes in a black school uniform (Yuki wore a girl's version of the same thing) who didn't look very happy to be where he was. "Kaname Kuran," A tall boy with shoulder-length brown hair who seemed to radiate a strange power (That I seemed to sense in Yuki a little too…) smiled at me, forcing me to smile back, "Hanabusa Aido," Another boy with blond hair this time and bright blue eyes. He looked a little confused. "Akatsuki Kain," Yet another boy, but with orange-ish colored hair, blue eyes and an emotionless expression. "Rima Toya," A girl with blond pigtails and blue-purple eyes glanced at me, but only seemed to look at my Mark. "Senri Shiki," a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes who had the same bored expression as Rima, who he stood close to. "Ruka Souen," A tall girl with extremely long light brown-blond hair who stood close to Kaname. "Takuma Ichijo," A boy who looked kind of like Aido, but with a cheerier aura to him. "And Seiren," a girl with light white hair that looked a little lavender who also stood close to Kaname, looking protective of him.

"Thank you. Should I introduce you to my friends?" I asked. Cross nodded. "Okay. This is Stevie Rae Johnson," My best friend, a countrified girl with short curly blond hair, "Damien Maslin," A cute gay boy who was the smartest of our circle, "Shaunee Cole," A girl with beautiful dark skin, "Erin Bates," Shaunee's soul Twin, with pretty blond hair (I just realized there was a lot of blonds around here, even within the Japanese vampiyres) "And Aphrodite LaFont." The prettiest (and shallowest) of the group, who didn't consider herself friends with any of us but me.

"I'll show you around, if you like now." I offered.

"Thank you," Yuki said, smiling at me sweetly, "We'd appreciate that, Zoey."

And so I led the group of vampiyres with they're human friend and headmaster into our House of Night.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get enough encouragement (and maybe some ideas would be nice, too) I'll continue writing this!<strong>

**Oh, and I wrote "vampiyre" like, well, "vampiyre" because of the different spellings of the word, so I combined the two spellings.**


End file.
